Faim dévorante
by Koba54
Summary: Si les dévoreuses d'abyssaux pouvaient penser, quelles seraient leurs impressions face à Isley? Petite expérimentation littéraire barge en mille mots et quelques sur personnages innocents. Texte dérangé et parfaitement immonde.


.

 **Faim dévorante**

.

 **Disclaimer:** _Claymore_ et ses monstres abominaffreux appartiennent à M. Norihiro Yagi.

 **Avertissement:** C'est répugnant. Tout simplement :) Bonne lectuuuure!

* * *

.

Nous le sentons, nous l'avons senti si longtemps, sans pouvoir l'atteindre, car il était trop loin, hors d'atteinte, mais à présent, le voici, les petites taches de yoki nous y ont conduites, et il sent bon, bon, _bon_ , ainsi, nous allons pouvoir être soulagées, manger à notre faim, enfin, c'est à cette fin que nous avons été créées, et même s'il ne se rend pas compte qu'il est perdu, cerné, ce n'est pas grave, c'est toujours nous qui gagnons, telle est la force que l'Organisation a mise en nous, ils ont bien compris l'intérêt de ne pas rendre leurs armes trop humaines, depuis qu'Alicia a été complétée puis perdue, un outil capable de penser, même à un niveau aussi infime que l'ancienne numéro un, n'est rien d'autre qu'une gêne, aussi nous ne pensons pas, jamais, ces mots ne sont que du vent, ils n'existent pas réellement, vous ne les entendez, ne les lisez, que parce qu'ils sont hypothétiques, ils pourraient être si nous avions un esprit, un chacune, ou un à nous toutes, mais nous n'en possédons plus, nous ne sommes que des cadavres, des zombies, des dépouilles putréfiées, tirées des glacières de nos créateurs à seule fin de tuer **_Isley_** , et nous voici prêtes à remplir notre mission, nos crocs s'impatientent, notre bave coule entre nos dents, par-dessus les mailles qui nous ferment les lèvres, nous ne pouvons pas voir à cause de nos yeux cousus, mais nous sentons, et l'odeur nous excite, oui, elle nous appelle, il est là, proche, devant nous, les petites lumières qui nous entourent ne nous intéressent plus à présent que la proie tant désirée nous est accordée, et nous nous jetons en chœur sur elle pour la mordre, mordre, mordre, et arracher, arracher, arracher, et manger, manger, manger, qu'importe qu'il nous repousse puisque nous revenons toujours, nous nous régénérons vite, et de toute façon, sans âme, nous n'avons rien d'autre que l'instinct qui nous pousse à traquer et à dévorer, nous n'avons pas conscience de nos corps, en réalité, nous ne nous soucions pas de souffrir, de perdre des membres, d'être jetées à terre, déchiquetées, dépecées, brisées, et quand bien même cela serait, nous ne restons jamais longtemps abattues, tant que nos têtes ne sont pas touchées, aussi ** _Isley_** n'a-t-il aucune chance contre nous, à présent que nous le tenons, nous ne le lâcherons plus, et nous nous ruons toutes sur lui, à peine reconstruites, pour mordre, arracher, manger, nous déchirons sa chair de nos dents disjointes pour nous en repaître et, morceau par morceau, l'annihiler, mais le travail est lent, long, et nous avons déjà tant attendu, nous sommes impatientes, nous le voulons, plus, encore, et encore plus, et les maigres débris de lui que nous attrapons ne nous rassasient pas, ce n'est jamais assez, alors nous revenons, nos bouches encore pleines, lui aussi se régénère, mais nous ne nous en plaignons pas, cela ne remplira que mieux la béance de nos ventres sans fond, hurlant, implorant, tant en nous le vide est grand, et son odeur délicieuse, notre guide, ne suffira plus jamais à nous emplir, nous le désirons trop, nous voulons en finir, peut-être pour reposer ensuite, car nous ne sommes que des mortes, après tout, dérangées dans notre sommeil pour une mission interminable, et des souffrances non moins longues, aussi, quelque part, sans doute, nous aspirons à l'apaisement, à la délivrance, à la satiété, et ce moment est proche, déjà, nous sentons qu'il faiblit, mais cela, nous le voyons sans aucune émotion, cela ne nous enrage pas davantage, nous n'attaquons pas plus vite, aucun sentiment de jubilation ne nous étreint, ce sont là des sensations humaines, et dont nous sommes totalement dépourvues, nous ne tirons aucune victoire de notre réussite, nous sommes simplement conditionnées pour agir comme nous le faisons, et c'est pourquoi notre mission se déroule si lentement, c'est pourquoi nous avons mis des années à le battre et à le dévorer, à petits feux, par petits bouts, comme on effeuille une fleur, comme on épluche un légume, comme on dépiaute un animal, voilà que d'ailleurs, pour la première fois, il recule, il ne peut plus fuir, il le sait, et son odeur se charge non pas de peur, mais de regrets, nous ne savons pas à quoi il pense, mais c'est à des choses qu'il ne fera pas, qu'il ne verra plus, et c'est donc que déjà il se prépare à disparaître sous nos dents, dans nos estomacs putrescents, et nous revenons encore sur lui, nous ouvrons des trous de plus en plus béants dans sa carcasse, des trous qu'il ne peut plus refermer, et par lesquels son sang délicieux, délectable, s'écoule, son sang, source même de notre vie, car au fond c'est lui notre géniteur, lui que nous dévorons de toutes nos lèvres, comme si nous rassasiions ses sens, car nous sommes issues de sa chair, sans lui, nous n'existerions pas, et ce que nous faisons n'est rien de plus que la dévoration du père, un juste retour des choses, nous lui infligeons la mort comme on nous a infligé la vie, mais ceci dit, en l'ingérant nous le complétons aussi, nous le rendons à ce vestige de lui-même qui a présidé à notre naissance, nous le ramenons à un ventre maternel, en cercle non moins infini que l'ordre impérieux qui nous pousse à nous élancer sur lui, encore, une dernière fois, car c'est presque terminé, ses membres ne bougent plus, cette fois, **_Isley_** est à terre, son corps disloqué s'éparpille en lambeaux sanguinolents, et nous le mangeons avec voracité, sans prendre garde à la chair qui remonte dans nos œsophages parfois, quand nous nous emplissons trop, et qui déborde par nos bouches en amas gluants et visqueux, avant que nos mains ne la ramènent à nos lèvres pour être ingérée une seconde fois, voyez, à présent qu'il se tient tranquille, nous arrivons à attraper de plus gros morceaux, et ses yeux fixent le ciel, rêveurs, il a déjà abandonné, sa fin arrive, le voilà qui s'effrite de lui-même sous nos griffes et nos crocs, fébriles, nous accédons à ses parties intimes, son sexe qui nous régale, ses sabots plus durs qui ne nous résistent pas, ses yeux glutineux, ses dents, ses lèvres, sa langue et son cœur s'étendent sous nos assauts comme s'il s'offrait, comme s'il se rendait à nous, en désespoir de cause, et nous achevons notre œuvre de mort, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien, plus une miette, plus une goutte de sang, plus un tronçon, plus un poil, plus un ongle, et nous finissons de nettoyer la terre de toute trace, sans nous préoccuper de tout cela, souvenez-vous que nous n'existons pas, nous ne pensons pas, nous sommes une arme, un outil, un concept, nous ne sommes que bouches affamées, nous sommes la faim, nous sommes sa fin.

.


End file.
